The present invention relates to a method for three-dimensional structures. Suchlike printing methods are commonly known. For example, the international patent application WO 2010/091 888 A1 discloses a method for printing light-directing structure onto a substrate, wherein the light-directing structure is built up from a plurality of droplets of a substantially transparent material, which are printed e.g. by means of an inkjet printer one above the other and side by side onto substrate.
It is known from the prior art that the surface of printed structures can be smoothed by post processing, like grinding, sanding, waterblasting, lacquering and the like, in order to get a high quality smooth and plane surface. A disadvantage of this approach is that suchlike post processing increases the manufacturing time and generates additional costs because the printed article has to be inserted into an additional post processing tool after the printing procedure. Especially because the printed article has to be accurately positioned and orientated in the additional post processing tool.